The Administrative Core will provide management services to each of the Projects and Cores in this Program. The Core will provide financial, administrative, and clerical services for the PI, the Co-Pl, Project Leaders, and Core Leaders for all grant-related activities. These activities include preparation of this competing renewal, non-competing renewals including progress reports, preparation of budgets, communication with the NIH regarding renewals and all financial interactions, and assurance that the labs supported by this Program are in full compliance with all institutional, state and federal regulations. Core A will also coordinate and schedule all meetings related to the function of the Program, including monthly meetings of all Project and Core leaders, and members of their respective laboratories, as well as annual meetings of the Internal and External Advisory Boards. Core A will also coordinate efforts with Dr. Armstrong, the sole off-site investigator, to travel to meetings or teleconference. Dr. Ebert is the PI and Director of this Core, and will serve as the overall scientific director and chief administrator. Dr. Griffin is the Co-Pl and will assist in these operations, particularly with regard to clinical programs, core facilities, and samples at the DFCI. He will assist Dr. Ebert in monitoring protocol performance and will assist in protocol development. Chanel Logan is a highly skilled administrator with experience in management of fiscal and administrative matters for large program project grants. She will serve as Administrative Facilitator, manage budgets between participating institutions, prepare reports including non-competing renewals, interface with the financial officers of each participating institution in the Program, and serve as an interface between these groups and the NIH. In addition, the Administrative Core will assure compliance and appropriate regulations regarding experimentation with human subjects, (including gender and minority participation) and vertebrate animals.